Dos Amores Disitintos
by Mercy Sanchez
Summary: Helga tiene que viajar a Londres para terminar su estudios, ahí se encuentra con Lorenzó con quien tiene una relación pero el destino da un giro cuando ambos tiene que volver a Hillwood, donde se encontraran ambos con amores del pasado lorenzo con Laila y Helga con Arnold
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que Salí de mi ciudad natal y ahora regreso, regreso después de tanto tiempo no sé qué me espera ahí, cuando me fui me fui con la esperanza de que Arnold mi amado Arnold, Ahora que pienso en esas palabras lo son ironía después de todo nunca hubo más que una promesa de niños, una promesa de que regresaría pero no fue así, el no pudo ni escribirme una carta para decirme que estaba bien o que me extrañan y yo muriéndome de amor por el sin embargo ya había madurado lo suficiente y decidí no saber nada de nadie solo había una excepción de mi gran amiga Phoebi y por ende de su estúpido novio Geraldo y ahora viajo a cursar mi último año de preparatoria en Hill Wood.

Aún recuerdo el día que Salí de ahí

Flashback

\- Helga quédate, mis papas te recibirán encantados – me dijo mi amiga Phoebi con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas

\- Sabes que no puedo mi papa tomo la decisión y esta vez no puedo ir en contra de el – dije mientras empacaba mis libros – además ya no tengo nada que me ate aquí, ni siquiera la esperanza de algún día volver a ver a Arnold

\- Pero seguramente te escribirá – dijo tratando de alentarme

\- Phoebi, no me mientas sé que con Gerald se ha comunicado, a él le ha escrito y yo que me quede con la promesa de que volverá no he recibido ni una sola noticia de él

\- Pero Helga

\- Phoebi prométeme que nadie sabrá que fui ni el por qué no regreso a la escuela – le dije mientras me ponía frente a ella – y si el vuelve nunca le dirás dónde estoy ni que fue de mi

\- Pero – dijo ella

\- Promételo

\- Promesa Helga

Fin del flashback

Y hoy me encuentro en este avión de regreso a mi ciudad ya no soy la misma niña de antes y sobre todo la misma tonta que creyó en sus promesas falsas, he cambiado mucho, mi ropa mi maquillaje, mi pelo lo llevo suelto o en una coleta y sobre todo mi uniceja desapareció para transformarse en dos muy bien definidas

\- Estas bien linda

\- Si claro gracias – dije sujetando la mano que se me ofrecía

\- Estas preocupada – me pregunto la voz masculina que me acompañaba

\- Para nada, tendría que estarlo

\- No, claro que no, tal vez nerviosa

\- Vamos soy Geraldine Pataki

\- Jejej si es cierto querida – dijo – yo si lo estoy

\- Porque – pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta

\- Por qué presiento que volveremos a verlo

\- Y eso cambia algo entre nosotros – pregunte

\- Para mí no pero para ti – me dijo mientras miraba su computadora

\- Por su puesto que no

\- Pero

\- Lorenzo escúchame eso fue hace mucho tiempo

\- Pero Helga

\- Tema terminado

\- Está bien – fue todo lo que dijo y siguió leyendo en su computadora sus artículos de economía

Aún recuerdo el día que me encontré a Lorenzo en Londres fue un gran hallazgo

Flashback

me encontraba Paciando por un parque cerca de la linda casa que teníamos, donde yo acostumbraba correr las mañanas que no estaba en el colegio, ahora ese era mi nuevo jobee, en el internado no se permitían las peleas y fue complicado adaptarme para mi pues aunque mis padres habían cambiado ahora me prestaban atención casi nunca estaba en las casa, papa había extendido su sistema de comunicación por toda Europa y mama le ayudaba a atender varias sucursales el cambio de los localizadores al celular fue muy benéfico para Bob

Ese fin de semana Salí a correr muy temprano más de lo acostumbrado cuando de repente me pareció ver a alguien que se me hacía muy conocido pero no me detuve después de todo cuantas posibilidades había de que fuera alguien de Hill Wood cuando seguí corriendo sin querer tropecé y el inmediatamente corrió a ver si me encontraba bien

\- Miss ok ( esta bien señorita )

\- Yes thank you very much ( si muchas gracias ) – conteste

_ Cuando de repente lo vi y no lo podía creer

\- Lorenzo – dije en tono de sorpresa y mi cara mostraba una sonrisa

\- Si, perdón nos conocemos señorita

\- Por dios santo no me recuerdas

\- No lo lamento debe confundirme, nunca hubiera olvidado a una señorita tan linda

\- Entonces me olvidaste

\- Le repito que no la conozco

\- Seguro niño rico

Me miró fijamente como tratando de procesar la información que había puesto en sus manos

\- No lo puedo creer Helga

\- Ahora Geraldine pero si

\- Wow no lo puedo creer estas

\- Diferente

\- Hermosa es la palabra

\- Gracias y tú que haces aquí

\- Vine de vacaciones con mis padres y tú por que no te despediste

\- No le vi el caso, así que me mude, mis papa y su negocio

\- Así que Tecnologías Pataki es de ustedes

\- Claro y donde te estas quedando

\- unas cuantas cuadras en el Hotel Imperial

\- Yo vivo cerca, si quieres podemos salir claro si quieres

\- Claro que si

\- Bien tienes una pluma

\- Claro

\- Este es mi numero – le dije mientras tomaba su mano y anotaba mi número ahí

\- Te parece esta tarde

\- Claro mándame un mensaje y nos ponemos de acuerdo

\- Está bien

\- Después de eso espere la tarde en mi habitación, cuando de repente sonó mi celular anunciando un mensaje a mi teléfono celular, que ahora era propiedad de Tecnología Pataki

 **Lorenzo** : Helga te parece si me das tu dirección y paso por ti podemos tomar un helado

 **Helga:** mejor te veo en el parque así no te pierdes, te parece bien a las 6:00

 **Lorenzo** : claro ahí la veo señorita

Lorenzo no cambiaba sus formalismos, así se tratara de mí, me arregle me puse un lindo vestido rosa que llegaba a mis rodillas me acomode el pelo en una coleta y llevaba un suéter muy delgado encima para cubrirme un poco el viento, camine hacia el parque y ya estaba Lorenzo esperando en el mismo punto de encuentro de la mañana

\- Perdón llevas mucho esperando – dije en tono de disculpa

\- No, acabo de llegar – dijo con una reverencia

\- Bien , que quieres hacer – le pregunte

\- Me comentaron de una fuente de sodas excelente, me dijeron que se encontraba

\- Se ha cual te refieres, se encuentra cerca de aquí se llama "Les Arcoirirs de Sucre"

\- Tu acento es excelente

\- Vamos camina – dije tomándolo del brazo – cuéntame que novedades hay en el pueblo

\- Comenzamos a caminar, llegamos a la fuente de Sodas y Lorenzo muy callado

\- Vamos cuéntame – dije

\- Pues Arnold regreso, el año donde te fuiste – dijo serio

\- Lorenzo me podrías hacer un favor

\- Claro

\- No me hables de el

\- Sigues enamorada de él verdad

\- Como sabes – dije con tono de sorpresa

\- Era obvio – dijo de manera seria

\- Eso es mi pasado pero no quiero abrir la herida

Seguimos en nuestro encuentro, Lorenzo me hacía reír mucho, estaba encontrado una manera de ser de Lorenzo que no conocía y que era muy divertida, regresamos al parque a caminar un rato y luego me llevo a mi casa

\- Valla aquí vives – me pregunto

\- Sí que te parece

\- Es una linda casa y muy grande

\- Gustas pasar

\- No muchas gracias mis padres me están esperando

\- Muy bien cuanto tiempo te quedaras

\- Aproximadamente 3 años

\- Como dices

\- Mis papas y yo nos mudamos entrare al colegio en unas semanas mas

\- Por qué no me lo dijiste

\- No había surgido el momento

\- Sabes me da gusto, tendré un amigo nuevo y eso me agrada – conteste con una sonrisa y un pequeño coqueteo

\- Gracias

A partir de ese día Lorenzo ha estado conmigo, con el tiempo me enamore de él y nos hicimos novios siempre me sorprendía con la manera de hacer las cosas de un modo muy romántico nuestra relación era perfecta, además Phoebi estaba encantada con esta relación y yo más feliz que nunca hasta que mi papa me dio la trágica noticia

\- Helga siéntate

\- Que necesitas papa

\- Tu madre y yo queremos hablar

\- De que

-Tendremos que regresar a Hill Wood

\- Que- pregunte muy sorprendida – pero porque papa

\- Hay problemas en la sucursal, no se cuánto tiempo nos lleve remediarlos así que tendrás que estudiar el último año en Hill Wood

\- Pero papa

\- No hay más que discutir Helga, lo siento

\- Pero y Lorenzo

\- Ellos regresan con nosotros – mire sorprendida

\- pero como – pregunte

\- Esa sucursal es la que tengo en sociedad con el padre de Lorenzo y el vendrá con nosotros, ya mandamos arreglar nuestras casa y es la última palabra señorita

Fin Flashback

Y henos aquí en este avión rumbo a esa ciudad llena de tantos recuerdos y cosas que pensar pero hui de ahí sola y hoy regreso de un joven maravilloso que me acompañaba y apoyaba todas mis decisiones sin embargo sabía que confiaba ciegamente en mi pero era una persona celosa y tenía miedo de que este regreso nos haga mucho daño

Cuando el avión aterrizo, bajamos inmediatamente buscamos nuestras maletas y como lo pensaba mi gran amiga Phoebi, ya estaba esperándonos en la sala de espera, acompañada de su novio el estúpido de Geraldo quien tomaba por la cintura a mi amiga, se veían muy bien juntos pero siempre le dije que si le hacía algo a mi amiga terminaría de conocer a mis puños

\- Phoebi – grite mientras corrí a abrazarla

\- Helga pensé que no llegarías

\- El avión se retrasó lamentamos la espera – dijo Lorenzo, mientras saludaba con un apretón de manos a Gerald y después e abrazaron, durante el año que yo no estuve ellos se volvieron buenos amigos

\- Bueno deben estar cansados – dijo Phoebi

\- Yo la verdad si y debo ir a la sucursal – dijo Lorenzo

\- Hoy – pregunte

\- Si lo siento princesa, pero mi papa me mando un correo hay un problema aduanal con unos envíos necesito resolverlo lo antes posible

\- Quieres que valla – pregunte

\- No más bien sería tan amables de llevarla a su casa para que descanse yo me debo ir a la sucursal, te llamo en la tarde está bien

\- Pues si no hay más remedio – dije cruzándome de brazos

Se acercó me dio un beso fugas en los labios y me susurro al oído diciendo – te vez tan sexy cuando te enojas


	2. Chapter 2

\- Se acercó me dio un beso fugas en los labios y me susurro al oído diciendo – te vez tan sexy cuando te enojas

\- Ya vete – le dije

Y salió corriendo

\- Te vez genial Pataki

\- Gracias Geraldo

\- No cambias

\- Vamos llévenme a mi casa estoy cansan

\- Helga quieres ir a cenar con nosotros – pregunto Phoebi – así no estarás sola

\- Sería una genial idea gracias Phis

\- Y que tal las cosas con Lorenzo – pregunto Gerald

\- Estupendamente es un gran chico

-Caminamos rumbo a su auto nada ostentoso de un bonito color rojo

\- Valla Geraldo por fin conduces

\- Ríete Pataki

\- Que ya era justo que dejaras traer a mi amiga caminando – le dije en tono de burla

\- Helga – me reprendió Phoebi

\- Ok me callo

Me estuvieron poniendo al tanto de todo lo que había acoten sido dentro de la escuela

\- Pues bueno - comenzó Phoebi – las clases son variables y compartimos muchas, Rhonda comenzó a salir con Curly

\- Con ese psicópata dije casi gritando

\- Ha cambiado mucho – continuo mi amiga – y ya sabes la adolescencia le sentó muy bien, Harold con Paty pero eso era de esperarse, los demás siguen solteros – dijo

\- A excepción de Lilia y Arnold que se pronostican como los reyes del baile de graduación

-Pude notar como Phoebi le daba un codazo a Gerald

\- Aunch, amor que pasa

\- Phoebi déjalo, todo mundo sabía que ellos eran el uno para el otro además estoy bien

\- Pero Helga

\- Enserio Phoebi – dije con una sonrisa – ahora díganme va a ser muchos los tramites del lunes

\- No ya arreglamos todo Helga

\- Gracias les debo una

En ese momento llegamos a mi casa, la cual no era la misma que cuando era niña, mis padre la había mando reconstruir y pintar ahora se veía una casa muy grande pintada de color blanco con molduras en dorados y esculturas en la sotea

\- Valla pataki tu papa se lució con tu casa

\- Si – dije sonriendo – se parece mucho a la de Londres, quieren pasar

\- Si – dijo Phoebi – claro si no estás muy cansada

\- No digas tonterías pasen

\- Valla de verdad es muy espaciosa – dijo Gerald asombrado

La casa se parecía mucho a mi casa de Londres, El gran Bob había mandado demoler la casa porque siempre tuvo la esperanza de regresar a ella algún día pero los negocios en Londres no paraban de exigir tiempo y con su sociedad con los padres de Lorenzo se volvió más demandante la empresa aunque gracias a eso las familias se hicieron unidas y muy cercana, la empresa de Lorenzo manejaba las acciones de papa dentro de la bolsa y mi padre decidió empezar a invertir y asegurarnos de tal modo dijo que si algo pasaba el patrimonio de los pataki se encontraría sano y salvo, estuve platicando un rato más con Phoebi y con Gerald, hasta que rigieron que era tarde y que tenía que ir a sus casas y que pasarían por mí para ir a cenar

Subí mis maletas a mi recamara y en ese momento escuche que abrieron la puerta de la casa cuando baje me di cuenta que era la señora que nos hacia la limpieza, la señora Lulú

\- Señorita Geraldine

\- Hola Lulú

\- A qué hora llego

\- Hace como una hora

\- La espera mañana

\- Decidí salir antes – dije

\- Como estuvo su viajes – me pregunto – quiere comer

\- No arreglare mis cosas y cenare fuera

\- Muy bien - diciendo eso se retiro

-Lulu me había pegado un susto mortal, ella estuvo encargándose de la casa desde que la reconstruyeron ahora empezaría a trabajar con mis papas de manera constante y yo me fui a mi recamara, desempaque algo de ropa, mis libros y los acomode en su estante, se siente bien ver mi recamara aunque remodelada ahora contaba con un balcón y un diván que me permitiría leer, estaba demasiado acostumbrada al internado y ahora este resultaba ser un cambio demasiado drástico

Las horas pasaron volando y cuando me di cuenta era tarde revise el celular y tenía un mensaje de Lorenzo

 **Lorenzo** : Cariño esto está muy complicado me tomara un rato

 **Helga** : Lorenzo iré a cenar con Phoebi y Gerald si necesitas algo avísame, te avisare donde iremos a cenar para ver si nos puedas alcanzar

No recibí respuesta por lo que supuse que se encontraba ocupado, comencé a arreglarme para poder ir a cenar con mis amigos, me coloque un pantalón Blanco con una blusa de color rosa de manga larga y unos zapatos de piso, me veía en el espejo y en parte no reconocía a la que estaba enfrente e mi ahora veía una niña feliz con una vida ideal pero que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esto

Escuche cuando tocaron el timbre y de repente Lulu me grito

\- Señorita la buscan

\- Enseguida bajo - griten, mientras me miraba rápidamente en el espejo estaba muy bien

Baje y ahí se encontraba Gerald con Phoebi

\- Valla hasta ama de llaves

\- Ella nos ayudó a cuidar la casa en nuestro ausencia – dije

\- Suena excelente – dijo Gerald

\- Bueno a dónde quieres ir pataki

\- Sorpréndanme, recuerden que yo soy la novata

Rieron ambos a escuchar

\- Ya se – dijo Phoebi hay un nuevo restaurante italiano, pero venden una Pizza excelente

\- Me parece fantástico

Nos subimos los tres al carro y comencé a testear a Lorenzo para avisarle donde estaríamos y en un par de minutos ya nos encontrábamos en el restaurant empezamos a cenar

\- Valla es muy lindo este lugar - dije - muy acojedor

\- Y espera Pataky la Pizza es excelente

\- Y tu Geraldo de donde sacaste el buen paladar

\- Pues estar con Phoebi me ha refinado un poco – dijo en tono de burla muy superficial

Los tres comenzamos a reírnos cuando de repente escuche una voz conocida que se dirigía a Gerald

\- Gerald no esperaba encontrarte aquí, me dijiste que estarías ocupado – dijo la voz masculina

\- Hermano no sabía que vendrías aquí – dijo Gerald nervioso

\- Es que yo quería salir - dijo el tono dulce empalagoso de Laila

No puede ser pensé, justamente hoy no

\- Lo siento no sabía que estaban acompañados,- dijo Arnold – es un placer y me extendió su mano

\- Cuando de repente sentí que alguien colocolo sus manos sobre mis hombros

\- Vamos Arnod ya nos olvidaste – era la voz de Lorenzo que tomo la mano de Arnold quitándome de enfrente

\- Lorenzo, mucho tiempo sin verte - dijo sorprendido

\- Si es cierto – dijo – lo siento cariño se me complicaron las cosas pero me apure por llegar para cenar con ustedes – dijo mientras besaba mis labios y cuando el beso termino vi los ojos de Arnold que miraron fijamente los mios

\- Helga - dijo balbucenado mi nombre

\- Hola Arnoldo – conteste

\- No sabía que ustedes – dijo titubeando

\- eran pareja - completo Laila

Laila y Lorenzo fueron novios el verano en el que yo me fui pero la relación no funciono, ella era demasiado empalagosa para el y la familia de Lorenzo era muy especial su madre siempre dijo que había algo en Laila que no le gustaba

\- Si nos encontramos en Londres y ya sabes los negocios de su familia con la mía nos hicieron unirnos ahora estamos juntos - dijo Lorenzo de una manera trnaquila

\- Me da mucho gusto verlos – dijo Laila - aunque nunca me imagine que ustedes tuvieran cosas en común

\- Bueno no los molestamos – dijo Arnold

\- Por qué no nos sentamos todos juntos – dijo Laila

\- No se tal vez no estén cómodos – dijo Arnold

Lorenzo me miro y asentí

\- Por favor acompáñenos – dijo Lorenzo

Sentí la mirada de Phoebi fija sobre mí y le brinde mi sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla

\- Y cuanto tiempo se quedaran – pregunto Laila

\- No debe ser mucho escuchamos que tiene su vida en Londres

\- Te equivocas Arnoldo – dije mientras miraba la carta

\- Si, terminaremos la escuela con ustedes – dijo Lorenzo que tendió su mano hacia mí – nuestros padres están arreglando una sucursal aquí y no sabemos cuánto tomara

\- Entonces se van aquedar – dijo Arnold sorprendido

\- Si – dije secamente

\- Eso es maravilloso Helga – dijo Laila – y ustedes hacen una maravillosa pareja por poco no te reconozco Lorenzo

Las palabras de Laila sonaron como si estuviera coqueteando con Lorenzo cosa que no me gustó nada

\- Si Laila estamos muy cambiados – dije – y no me llames Helga, ahora uso el nombre de Geraldine

-Pero ese nombre no te gustaba – dijo Arnold

\- La gente cambia Arnold, pero contamos aun con amigos incondicionales aquí

\- Por qué no pedimos – dijo Gerald tratando de mediar las cosas

Pasamos la cena hablando de tontería y algo no cabía duda si antes odiaba a Laila ahora más y pude notar como miraba a Lorenzo y no me gustó nada y Arnold me miraba muy fijamente y eso también me incomodaba mucho

\- Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Arnold

\- Podemos irnos juntos – dijo Laila

\- Claro solo pagaremos la cuenta – dijo Gerald

\- Yo invito la cena – dijo Lorenzo

\- No yo creo que es mejor que nos dividamos la cuenta, sería más justo – dijo Arnold molesto

Me comencé a reír – ya salió el buen samaritano – dije – Lorenzo no quiere ser justo Arnold si no caballeroso

Vi la mirada de Arnold sobre mí de una manera penetrante pero sin poder decir nada acepto que Lorenzo pagara la cuenta, cuando salimos del restaurante Gerald nos miro

\- Creo que no cabemos en mi coche – dijo apenado Gerald

\- No te preocupes Laila y yo nos vamos caminando – dijo Arnold mientras Laila ponía cara de Molestia

\- No será necesario – dijo Lorenzo – Geraldine y yo tenemos mi coche – dijo señalando un Audi de color blanco

\- Valla ese si es un auto – dijo Gerald

\- Gracias por todo Phoebi, Gerald – dije despidiéndome – cuídense – le dije a Arnold y Laila

\- Hasta luego- dijo Lorenzo

Cuando Lorenzo me abrió la puerta del carro, antes de que me subiera me tomo por la cintura y me beso suavemente, mis manos subieron a su cuello correspondiendo ese sentimiento pero pude sentir la mirada fija de Arnold sobre mí, esa mirada que hacia arder o tal vez era el beso de Lorenzo el cual era con mas pasión de la normal sin embargo no me molestaba


	3. Chapter 3

Después del beso que me dio Lorenzo puede escuchar la risa de Gerald y Phoebi mientras nos miraban y la cara de Arnold la cual era prácticamente blanca mientras que la de Laila juraría que se estaba tornado roja, no pude evitar reírme y Lorenzo entendió y también comenzó a reír

-Vámonos princesa

\- Si – dije, me subí y el tomo el asiento del piloto, arranco y solos nos despedimos de ellos con la mano

\- Como te siente - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba

\- Bien pero y tu – pregunte seria

\- Yo que querida – me dijo Lorenzo de manera formal

\- Por dios Lorenzo, no me digas que no te diste cuenta cómo te veía tu ex.-noviecita Laila, por poco te come con la mirada

\- Celosa querida – pregunto en tono de burla

\- Pero por supuesto que no – dije fingiéndome enojada por el comentario – pero tal vez ahora que volviste a ver a doña empalagosa te diste cuenta de que la extrañas

\- Claro que no – dijo sonriendo – Geraldine, preciosa mía, si la extrañara no estaría contigo aquí, el celoso debería ser yo

\- A que te refiere – pregunte

\- Mi vida, no viste como te veía Arnold por dios santo se sigue muriendo de amor por ti

\- Lorenzo el nunca me quiso de que hablas

\- Querida te puedo decir que esa mirada es de celos

\- No será que el celoso eres tu – dije coquetamente

De repente estaciono el carro y se me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos y acerco su rostro hacia el mío

\- Si estoy celoso, celoso de que te mire e incluso de que te desee

\- Lorenzo yo….

\- Pero sé que me quieres y que no tengo que dudar de ti

\- Te amo Lorenzo – dije mientras veía sus ojos

\- Y yo a ti, vamos a tu casa

Seguimos el camino a mi casa platicando de trivialidades, cuando de repente en menos de lo pensado estábamos en la entrada mi casa, el bajo para abrirme la puerta y me acompaño hasta mi puerta

\- Señorita creo que esta noche no le he dicho que se ve preciosa

\- Creo que no

\- Pues déjame decirte que opacas a todas las bellezas terrenales

\- Eres un exagerado

\- Y tú la mujer más sexy

Me tomo por la cintura, acerco su rostro al mío y me beso de una manera muy profunda y sensual

\- Quieres pasar un momento – dije con el corazón agitado

\- Crees que deba – dijo Lorenzo

\- Solo un momento – dije

Abrí la puerta y en cuanto estuvimos adentro siguió besándome de una manera intensa, estaba tan agradecida de que la casa se pareciera a la de Londres, porque gracias a eso no fue difícil encontrar el sofá y dejarnos caer, me acomodo debajo de él y siguió besándome

\- Geraldine mi bella musa, estas segura de esto

\- Lorenzo nunca estuve más segura – dije en un tono muy seguro

\- Amor te deseo

\- Y yo a ti - respondí

Sentí como se acercaba y me volvió a besar sus manos estaban recorriendo mi cintura y mis brazos sujetaban su cuello para acercarlo cada vez para mí, comenzó a besar mi cuello, sentí como la temperatura empezó a subir y de repente se encendieron las luces

\- Señorita es usted – pregunto la vos de Lulú

Y enseguida Lorenzo se puso de pie

\- Si lulú soy yo – dije maldiciendo en mis adentros

\- Enseguida voy – dijo

\- No es necesario, estoy bien – dije

\- Segura señorita

\- Si Lulú descansa – dije

\- Sera mejor que me valla – dijo Lorenzo quien estaba demasiado rojo de la cara

\- Lorenzo – dije abrazándolo de la cintura – quédate

\- Geraldine no me pidas eso

\- Por que

\- Porque no es correcto

\- Pero

\- Mi princesa – dijo – no insistas

\- Está bien – dije resignada – te acompaño a la puerta

\- Geraldine te amo lo sabes

\- Si lo sé – me dio otro beso y se fue

Subí a mi recamara no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar como era posible era la tercera vez que nos dejábamos llevar y sencillamente no se podía, una vez en casa de Lorenzo pero sus papas llegaron antes de los previsto y la última hace unas semanas en la casa de Helga, pero llego Bob toco la puerta de su dormitorio y Lorenzo tuvo que salir por la ventana, y de repente la imagen de Arnold se me vino a la cabeza

Se ha puesto muy guapo pero el con Laila claro que no debería sorprenderme si ellos son el uno para el otro pero no sé qué me enfurece más, el coqueteo de Laila con Lorenzo o el hecho de que estuviera con Arnold, pero que demonios estoy pensando estoy con Lorenzo y no puedo dejare que Arnold invada mis pensamientos me dije a mi misma y decidí irme a dormir

-Y por fin llego el día lunes el día más temido para mí, Lorenzo paso en su coche por mí

\- Primer día y llegaremos tarde – le dije a Lorenzo

\- Fue el tráfico, la ciudad ha crecido – me contesto tratando de justificarse

\- O te perdiste de camino a mi casa

\- Claro que no – contesto – solo tome una salida que no era

\- Lo sabía – dije riéndome

Cuando entramos a la escuela no había nadie en los pasillos al parecer la campana acaba de sonar y nos fuimos directamente a la dirección que para nuestra sorpresa era dirigida por el Sr. Simmons

\- Niños llegan tarde en este día especial

\- Lo siento señor me perdí – dijo Lorenzo

\- Está bien, es un gusto tenerlos de vuelta

\- Gracias – contestamos los dos

\- Helga te ves muy bien – dijo el señor Simmons

\- Gracias, pero ahora prefiero que me llamen Geraldine

\- Está bien, espero que ya no seas el anónimo del salón – dijo guiñándome un ojo

\- No ya no – dije riendo

\- Bien este es su itinerario, presente en su clases y los veo después

\- Gracias – dijo Lorenzo

\- Y bienvenidos chicos

Salimos de la dirección y comparamos horarios

\- Que clase tienes – me pregunto

\- Calculo y tu – le conteste

\- Historia

\- Creo que te veré mas tarde – dije

\- Te veo en almuerzo

\- Está bien

Me dio un beso fugas y se fue y yo fui a mi clase, el salón estaba cerca así que no camine tanto, toque la puerta y cuando entre vi una maestra

\- Dígame señorita – dijo una maestra

\- Soy la nueva alumna – deje

\- O si el director dijo que vendría pase por favor – entre al salón y pude ver a Arnold sentado justo en medio del salón

\- Preséntese señorita

\- Soy Geraldine Pataki, vengo de Londres y regrese por asuntos de negocios de mis padres

\- Bien veamos donde se acomodara – dijo la maestra viendo el salón

\- Profesora aquí hay un lugar - dijo Arnold

\- Gracias señor Shorman

\- Pase a sentarse

\- Si profesora – dije de mala gana

\- bien sigamos con nuestra clase

No me costó trabajo seguir los ejercicios de hecho resulto aburrido pues esa clase ya la había visto unos días antes de viajar, la clase se le hizo entera y con la mirada constante sobre ella no se podía concentrar sentía que su mirada podía atravesar su ligera blusa de gasa y en cuanto termino la clase salió del salón sin darle oportunidad de nada

Le costó encontrar su casillero y necesitaba guardar sus cosas por suerte por un asar del destino logro llegar a él, había llegado la hora del almuerzo y necesitaba alejarse del estrés cuando de repente vio quien era su vecino

\- Hola Gelga

\- Hola Arnold y es Geraldine

\- Si lo siento es que no me acostumbro

\- Lo harás – dije de manera seca

\- Sabes quería saber si podíamos hablar

\- Entre tú y yo no hay temas pendientes

\- Claro que si no recuerdas en San Lorenzo cuando tu dijiste …..

\- No lo repitas

\- Pero es que yo ….

\- Valla a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una voz masculina

\- Que zopenco reprobaste nuevamente – dije en tono de burla mientras Arnold solo me observaba

\- Que graciosa lindura – dijo sonriendo

\- Entonces qué haces aquí - pregunte

\- Bueno si reprobé Historia pero es que no se me da

\- Y no me piensas saludar – dije mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas, mientra pude ver a Arnold con cara de duda no terminaba de entender que pasaba

\- Ven acá, como estas linda – dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme y me cargo

\- No me digas que te está molestando – dijo Wolfgang

\- Para nada, no se lo permitiría – dije

\- Yo tampoco – dijo mirando fijamente a Arnold, claro que Wolf sabia lo ocurrido y mi primo donde esta

\- Quede verlo en el comedor – dije mientras me soltaba de su abrazo

\- Pues vamos – dijo Wolfgang - Adiós camarón con pelos – dijo Wolf

Yo con Wolf nunca tuve una relación pero si una amistad resulto ser que ahora Wolf era primo de Lorenzo, su madre se había casado con uno de los hermanos del padre de Lorenzo y ahora Wolfgang y Lorenzo eran primos y socios pues el padre adoptivo de Wolf ya le había proporcionado su apellido y por supuesto participación de todos sus negocios

* * *

les dejo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por su comentarios y si tienen laguna sujerencia por favor díganmela saber


	4. Chapter 4

Me dirigí con Wolfgang a la cafetería, ahí me enfrentaría a todos mis antiguos compañeros de las escuela mientras no tuviera que volver a ver a Arnold en un buen rato todo estaría bien, Wolfgang se había vuelto un buen amigo, después de que lo rechace se dio cuenta de que yo no era para él, después de todo el escándalo que hizo en la boda de sus padres la cual se celebró en Londres hace tiempo

Flash back

Nos encontrábamos en la recepción de la boda, la cual fue algo muy familiar en la casa de Lorenzo, todos estábamos vestidos de gala, yo llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pálido que caía de una manera suave, que a mi perspectiva me hacía lucir como uno si llevara un traje griego de la Grecia Antigua cuando de repente sentí unos brazos ciñéndose a mi cintura mientras besaba la parte detrás de mi cuello

\- Te vez hermosa – dijo Lorenzo

\- Lorenzo – dije – me asustaste – me volteé para verlo a los ojos y vi ese brillo, el mismo brillo que me hizo decir si el día que se me declaro

\- Mi diosa griega – dijo el mientras me sostenía por la cintura aplicando un poco de fuerza para mantenerme unido a el – mi hermosa Afrodita

\- Afrodita –pregunte un poco divertida

\- Creo que viéndote bien no te pareces tanto a Afrodita, dijo en un tono serio

\- A no – dije un poco seria – entonces – pregunte

\- Es que mi bella musa tu eres más hermosa que Afrodita y tienes el encanto de un ángel

Al siguiente momento nos besamos, la sensación de sentirme protegida por Lorenzo era verdaderamente especial, no podía evitarlo él era una persona que se había portado absolutamente bien conmigo, cuando de repente un aplauso nos bajó de nuestra nube de sueños

\- Baya mira nada más a quienes tenemos aquí – dijo Wolfgang en tono de despecho – ahora entiendo por qué nunca me hiciste caso, lo que no entiendo es que le puedes ver a este estúpido - dijo Wolfgang

\- Basta Wolfgang estas demasiado tomado – dijo Lorenzo colocándome detrás de él protegiéndome

\- No puedes creer que por que ahora seamos algo así como familia no puedo golpearte – dijo Wolf soltando un golpe hacia Lorenzo

Pero este logro esquivarlo de una manera rápida y contestando con otro golpe, Wolf cayo inmediatamente después de eso, todos los invitados habían visto el espectáculo sin que pudiéramos evitarlo, inmediatamente el nuevo padre de Wolf tomo cartas en el asunto y se lo llevo al estudio y nosotros nos fuimos detrás de el para ver que estaba pasando, al igual la madre de Wolf entro poco después.

\- Sabía que tu chico seria problema – dijo el tío de Lorenzo

\- No lo digas así – dijo la madre de Wolf – nadie comprende lo que ha sufrido

\- Mañana mismo se ira a una escuela militar

\- No tío espera – dijo Lorenzo

\- Como me dices eso Lorenzo él estuvo a punto de golpearte lo vi todo, eres como un hijo para mí y eso no lo puedo permitir

\- Tío no pasó nada porque no disfrutan de la fiesta que es en su honor y después hablaremos de esto, además afuera hay unos futuros inversionistas no podemos dejar que se queden con una mala impresión – dijo Lorenzo de una manera muy democrática

\- Está bien pero si eso se repite… - amenazo su tío

\- No pasara de nuevo ya lo veras, demos el asunto por terminado – dijo Lorenzo

\- Lorenzo estas bien – pregunte en cuanto nos dije solos

\- Claro – me contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Porque no dejaste que tu tío lo reprendiera – le pregunte llena de incertidumbre

\- Simple, mi tío siempre quiso tener un hijo pero nunca pudo y yo creo que Wolfgang puede ser un hijo para mi tío ya lo veras solo hay que darle la oportunidad – dijo mientras lo miraba – voy a la cocina por hielo espérame

\- No podía creer lo que Lorenzo me acababa de decir, después de todo ese es el Lorenzo tan noble, tan lindo pero con una gran diferencia a Arnold el si me amaba

\- Solo estropee todo – escuche decir

\- Wolf, como te sientes - pegunte

\- Físicamente bien, pero moralmente estoy desecho – dijo sentándose sobre el sofá

\- A que te refieres - dije sentándome a un lado de el

\- Lorenzo me defendió cuando yo solo lo agredí – dijo – no me lo merezco

\- Estabas escuchando – pregunte

\- Si pero no pude decir una palabra

\- Wolf escúchame algo él está abriéndote los brazos para que entres a su familia no lo decepciones y si te defendió es porque él es así noble pero a la vez valiente, tal vez demasiado

\- Me alegra de que el ganara sabes – dijo

Fin del Flash back

Después de esa tarde Wolf puso todo de su parte para adaptarse a la familia de Lorenzo y para mí se convirtió en un amigo incondicional que siempre estaba ahí para cualquier cosa que yo necesitara

Cuando entramos a la cafetería logre ver que todos me veían

\- Por dios es Helga – grito Ronda y toso los compañeros del cuarto grado me rodearon

\- Bueno te veré después preciosa – dijo Wolf

\- Valla estas preciosa – dijo Shenna

\- No puedo creerlo de verdad eres tu – dijo Harold

\- Siempre supe que lo harías – dijo Brainy quien se acercó para abrazarme – tenemos que platicar - dijo en tono muy bajo

\- Vaya que mejoraste – dijo Rhonda

\- Bueno princesa que esperabas – conteste al fin – no iba a ser siempre la misma

Todos comenzaron a reír cuando voltee a la puerta me percaté de que Arnold estaba mirándome con una sonrisa, quien venía acompañado de Phoebi y Gerald y entraban a la cafetería, cuando de repente vi a Lorenzo que entro y enseguida se dirijio hacia donde yo estaba

\- Y si me prestan a mi novia un momento – dijo Lorenzo divertido, plantándome un beso, mientras escuchaba un sonoro que salía de boca de varias personas que estaban ahí con nosotros

\- Ahora si lo he visto todo – dijo Rhonda

\- Yo que pensaba que la señorita Helga vendría soltera – dijo Stinki

Cuando acabo el beso todos corrieron a saludar a Lorenzo y yo tuve de frente la cara de Arnold, mirándome fijamente con una mirada que en ese momento no podía descifrar cuando lo vi algo en el pecho me decía que talvez equivoque mi regreso a Hillwood, pero ya estaba aquí y o había marcha atrás, nuestra vida estaría aquí por lo menos un tiempo

\- Que piensas – pregunto Lorenzo, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura

\- Nada, acabo de ver a Wolf hace un momento – dije

\- Oh que bien estaba esperando verlo, déjame buscarlo si, te veré en un momento – dijo

\- Estaré en el patio con Bainy – dije

\- Con Brainy – pregunto Lorenzo levantando una ceja en señal de duda

\- Si con Brainy – conteste – Lorenzo no estarás celoso o si

\- No claro que no es solo que

\- Ve con Wolf te veo en un rato si

Nos separamos y Salí rumbo al patio, ahí pude ver a Brainy, había cambiado mucho ya no era el chico que nadie notaba, ahora era el Core back del esquipo, muchas chicas lo perseguían el ejercicio le sentó muy bien ahora tenía músculos aunque no era el tipo marcado hasta los dientes solo contaba con un cuerpo bien definido por el ejercicio.

Y sentado frente a el Laila, me pregunta dónde estaría, pero porque estaba con él, me acerque despacio y empecé a escuchar

\- Entonces en mi casa – dijo Laila

\- No, lo haremos en la biblioteca

\- Pero en mi casa estaremos más cómodos – insistió ella

\- No – dijo el – puedo hacer el trabajo solo y presentarlo por los dos – de repente subio la mirada y me vio – Helga

\- Interrumpo – dije mirando la molestia de Laila

\- Si – dijo Laila

\- No – la corrigió Brainy – ya terminamos

\- Vi como Laila se levantaba molesta

\- Odia que haiga regresado verdad – dije

\- Lo normal – dijo el – pero déjame verte, estas impresionante una belleza europea – se levantó de su asiento y volvió a abrazarme – te extrañe

\- Yo igual – dije

\- Pero siéntate, cuéntame Helga que paso

\- Ahora uso el nombre de Geraldine – dije – y te debo una disculpa, después de todo me fui sin más, debí despedirme

\- Lo entendí a la perfección

\- Estaba dolida

\- Pero mírate ahora, fuerte tenas, hasta cambiaste tu nombre y déjame decirte que tienes el espirito de Geraldine, así que haces bien al usar ese nombre

\- Tu no me odias – le pregunte

\- Debería? – dijo el

\- No lo sé – dije – me fui sin mas después de que me diste tu apoyo de que me consolaste y regreso con, bueno ya sabes

\- Regresas como novia de Lorenzo – dijo

\- Si eso – dije sonriendo

\- Bueno me dolio verte entrar a la escuela es cierto pero ahora que te veo Geraldine me da mucho gusto que volvieras, eres tú y no lo niego si veo una mínima posibilidad de estar contigo la tomare, pero respeto a Lorenzo y admito que el es un buen partido para ti pero si twe lastima se las verá conmigo

\- Gracias – dije

\- Cuentas conmigo como amigo y como amigo te pido cuídate de Laila y no dejes que Arnold te doble ahora eres otra Geraldine no te doblegues por el – dijo – ahora ven

se levanto y me volvió a abrazar

\- bienvenida a Hillwood Geraldine Pataki

* * *

un nuevo capi los quiero amo sus comentarios sigan diciéndome que piensan


	5. Chapter 5

Después de que Brainy me abrazo me sentí mejor no quería perderlo, después de todo había sido mi mejor amigo durante mis días más oscuros y hasta cierto punto mi acosador particular, se sentía bien poder decirlo en voz alta

\- Interrumpo dijo una voz – en tono molesto

\- Si Arnold, si interrumpes – dijo Brainy mientras me soltaba

\- Solo quería decirte que no me gusta que seas compañero de Laila y espero que te comportes como un caballero – dijo Arnold enojado

\- Porque no le pones limites a tu novia en vez de estarnos molestando a los demás – dijo Brainy

\- Como te atreves – dijo Arnold lazándose sobre Brainy

\- No esperen grite – logre interponerme entre los dos y el golpe que dirigía Arnold a Brainy me tocó a mí, me golpeo el estómago, me quede sin aliento un momento y sentí caerme cuando los brazos de Brainy me sujetaron

\- Pero qué demonios, te pasa Arnold - grito Lorenzo quien al parecer había visto todo

\- Din estas bien – pregunto Lorenzo

\- Creo que sí, pero estoy mareada – conteste

\- Esto no se quedara así – dijo Brainy

Entre Lorenzo y Brainy me llevaron a la enfermería me dolía el estómago y me sentía muy mareada pero era más fuerte de lo que los chicos creían por eso mismo trate de portarme a la altura y estos dos chicos estaban montando guardia en la enfermería hasta que llego Phoebi con cara de angustia

\- Helga está bien

\- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes Phoebi

\- Pero como se atrevió – dijo ella muy molesta

\- Bueno yo quiero saber qué demonios pasa – dije recostándome sobre la cama – desde cuando Arnold odia a Brainy

\- Bueno pues, te contare la historia pero donde esta Lorenzo – pregunto

\- El y Brainy fueron a dirección para justificar mi ausencia en clases

\- Bien, te lo contare, pero quiero que te mantengas tranquila está bien, cuando Arnold comenzó a salir con Laila, todos nos consternamos demasiado por que durante varios meses él estuvo preguntando por ti, pero yo no le decía nada y de la noche a la mañana llegaron tomados de la mano, toda la escuela estaba muy contrariada pero nadie decía nada por lo menos en voz alta, después un día tuvimos que hacer trabajos en equipo y Brainy le toco ser compañero de Laila

\- Pero espera en ese entonces Brainy era muy tímido – dije

\- No, para ese entonces él ya era el Core back del equipo, estaba completamente seguro de el mismo y acababan de ganar el campeonato, y después solo supimos que Laila le dijo a Arnold que Brainy intento besarla – termino de contarme Phoebi

\- Espera me estás diciendo que Brainy intento propasarse con Laila – dije casi gritando

\- Calla y si técnicamente así es – dijo ella

Solté una carcajada que hizo que me doliera más el golpe, era lo más ridículo que pude haber escuchado en mi vida no entendía que demonios estaba pasando pero aquí había gato encerrado eso quedaba claro más que claro.

\- Creo que estas mejor si puedes reírte así – dijo Brainy

\- Es que acabo de escuchar la cosa más ridícula de este mundo – dije riéndome a carcajadas

\- Así y que es - dijo Lorenzo

\- Que Brainy se propaso con Laila – dije riéndome nuevamente

\- Que gusto que te divierta – dijo Brainy de manera sarcástica

\- Supongo que entonces te sientes mejor Din – pregunto Lorenzo

\- Mucho mejor – dije mientras me seguía burlando

\- Siento mucho lo que paso Geraldine

\- No te preocupes Brainy estoy bien – dije - pero necesito que me aclaren muchas cosas, Lorenzo creo que nos hemos perdido de mucho y necesito que lo aclaremos

\- Que sugieres – pregunto Lorenzo

\- Los quiero ver a todos esta tarde en mi casa y mucha discreción, tenemos que hablar porque yo veo aquí una gata encerrada y eso no me gusta

\- Si – contestaron al unísono

\- Ahora ayúdenme a levantarme toca la última clase y no quiero que me vean salir de aquí

\- Pero cariño – dijo Lorenzo no creo que sea prudente

\- Puedo, además tengo clase de literatura y no me la quiero perder

\- Pues en esa clase estamos todos – dijo Brainy

\- Está bien, así todos podremos estar al pendiente – dijo Phoebi

Nos dirigimos rumbo al salón de clases y logramos entrar unos momentos antes de que el maestro de literatura, cuando entre rodeada por la cintura con el brazo de Lorenzo, del otro lado Brainy y Phoebi delante como si estuvieran custodiándome, pude notar la mirada de todos, pero sobre todo la mirada de culpa de Arnold y el odio de Laila, me pregunto qué demonios le pasa a esta chica.

Ne ayudaron a sentarme en mi asiento y Lorenzo tomo el pupitre de un lado, mientras Brainy el que estaba detrás de mí, Después entro el profesor cuando lo vi no me lo podía creer, el idiota de literatura era un exnovio de mi hermana perfecta Olga esto no podía estarme pasando a mí, trate de meterme dentro de la butaca hasta que reviso su lista

\- Parece que tenemos dos alumnos nuevos el señor Lorenzo y la señorita Geraldine – dijo Damián – Geraldine no lo puedo creer que haces aquí – dijo mirándome con cara de sorpresa y una sonrisa

\- Regrese apenas unos días – dije

\- Y tus libros como van – me pregunto

Lo único que me faltaba que esta boca floja hablara

\- Bien – dije secamente

\- Chicos frente a ustedes esta una escritora exitosa – dijo

\- Como – dijeron todos

\- Esta chica escribió un libro que se llama Cecil, de momento solo está en Francés pero escuche que pronto estará la traducción al inglés que puedes decir de Eso Geraldine estoy seguro de que tus compañeros quedan saber de ese libro que nos ha robado el corazón a tantos

\- Estoy segura que ha ellos no les interesara eso – dije

\- Yo creo que si porque no nos cuentas – dijo Arnold, mientras me miraba con cara de sorpresa

\- Si Geraldine cuéntanos – dijo Damián – vamos ponte de pie

\- Profesor Geraldine no puede estar de pie – dijo Lorenzo, se lastimo en el patio

Ha comprendo entonces desde tu lugar, nárrales de que se trata el libro

\- No sé – dije mientras miraba a Lorenzo, vi como el moviendo la cabeza motivándome a que lo hiciera – está bien - dije – bueno Cecil es la historia de una chica que esta perdidamente enamorada de un chico, pero por más que intenta nunca logra llamar su atención, hasta que un día el chico decide hacer un viaje para encontrarse con su padres y ella decide ayudarlo, sin embargo el a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo decide abandonarla para seguir su camino – termine de narrar – y bueno no les voy a contar el final si quieren saber cómo termina tendrán que comprar el libro – dije en tono de broma

\- Y ya tienes la continuación Geraldine – pregunto el profesor

\- No, estoy trabajando en ella – dije mientras miraba a Lorenzo

\- Bien estoy segura de que será estupenda – dijo el – así que ya que estamos en esto abran su libro y comencemos a trabajar

La clase había terminado de la manera más normal y nada me daba más gusto me dio mucha pena hablar de ese libro, papa insistió mucho en que aprendiera idiomas y lo primero que hice fue estudiar francés, lo escribí en ese idioma esperando que nunca nadie lo pudiera leer pero mis planes fallaron el día que Olga encontró el mano escrito en mis archivos de la computadora, nunca me imaginé que ella lo llevaría a una editorial para que lo publicaran

Mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando la editorial llego con el contrato y mi papa no lo dudo ni cinco minutos, en aquel entonces yo tenía mucho miedo pero nunca pensé que fuera tener un éxito tan grande fue muy sorpresivo ver que había miles de chicas que se identificaban con la historia cuando me hablaron se una saga yo no daba crédito, pero curiosamente termine con una laguna creativa cuando quise seguir la historia y ahora ya no sé qué más escribir para seguirla aunque algo se me ocurrirá o eso creo.

\- Nos vamos hermosa – si dije mientras miraba a Lorenzo que me sonreía

\- Iré a mi casillero – dije, levantándome lentamente

\- Puedes ir sola – me pregunto

\- Claro ya me siento mejor – dije

\- Está bien te veré en la entrada de la escuela - dijo

\- Me dirigí hasta mi casillero y ahí encontré a Arnold recargado sobre él como esperando algo

\- Si me disculpas – dije – quiero sacar mis cosas, tengo que irme a casa

\- Sabes Hel… - lo mire fijamente cuando escuche como me iba a llamar – digo Geraldine todo lo que paso en el patio – dijo mirando al suelo – yo quería disculparme contigo no fue mi intensión pegarte ni siquiera quería lastimarte

\- Arnoldo me queda claro que no querías lastimarme – dije – pero querías lastimar a Brainy y eso no me gusta nada, la verdad no sé qué te pasa, has cambiado

\- Déjame explicarte, tú no sabes cómo es Brainy el ya no es el mismo – dijo y cuando iba a continuar lo interrumpí

\- Arnold cuida tus palabras porque si vas a hablar mal de él espero que tengas pruebas – le dije con un tono severo

\- Claro que si Laila me lo dijo – respondió el

\- Y eso es todo – dije mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de mi casillero

\- Claro con que si Laila me lo dijo no tendría por qué dudar de ella – dijo, mientras yo lo miraba fijamente y él se sonrojo

\- Arnold yo no confiaría tanto en ella – dijo Brainy que venía por el pasillo

\- Como te atreves – dijo Arnold

\- Pues si quieres golpearme hazlo pero no me voy a retractar - dijo el

\- Pues voy a hacer que te retractes – amenazo el rubio

\- Vez a lo que me refiero – dije

\- De que hablas – pregunto el contrariado

\- Arnold mírate estas muy agresivo que paso con el chico educado que eras, porque cambiaste – dije

\- Por qué me abandonaste

\- Yo no te abandone – dije – pero si te ibas a convertir en esto que estoy viendo, que bueno que me fui, porque has cambiado y este nuevo Arnold no me gusta nada – dije tal vez demasiado triste

\- Geraldine, Lorenzo te está esperando – dijo Brainy

\- Si gracias solo recojo mis cosas y voy, adelántate – dije

\- Estas segura

\- Completamente

Vi como Brainy se alejaba con desconfianza, pero me hizo caso al fina

\- Sabes Arnold si todos te dicen que algo raro pasa deberías escucharlo – dije viendo el interior de mi casillero

\- Como puedes decir eso tú la conoces desde que éramos niños – defendió el

\- Pues por eso yo conocí a unos niños y ahora te puedo decir que ya no lo somos – dije y cerré mi casillero, abrace los libros a mi cuerpo como para protegerme y lo mire – mírate hay enojo en tú mirada y nunca lo había visto antes, sabes que te espere mucho tiempo y nunca recibí ni una sola nota tuya

\- Pero lo puedo explicar

\- No es el momento indicado – dije – sabes Arnold cuando te vi pensé que eras el mismo que seguías siendo el chico bueno pero ya no lo eres y pare ser sincera creo que este Arnold no me gusta

\- Pero sigo siendo yo – dio un paso hacia delante

\- Eso no es cierto, el Arnold que conozco y que ame no hubiera golpeado a nadie

\- Pero tú te atravesaste yo no quise

\- Sé que no quisiste, pero si no lo hubieras hecho las cosas serían distintas

\- Sabes no tengo que buscar tu aprobación después de todo estas con Lorenzo yo solo quería disculparme

\- No necesito tus disculpas gracias y me voy porque Lorenzo me espera

Cuando me di la vuelta camine unos pasos, en ese momento Arnold me sujeto por la muñeca y me beso, pero mi mente reacciono y le di una cachetada

\- Pero qué demonios te pasa Arnold – le grite

\- Me mas aun me amas

\- Estás loco

Salí corriendo a las puerta de la escuela donde me esperaba Lorenzo.


	6. Chapter 6

Empecé a correr hacia la entrada muy molesta cuando de repente Arnold me alcanzo y se colocó enfrente haciendo que me frenara de repente

\- Sé que ese libro era para mí – dijo con una sonrisa

\- No sé de qué hablas – le dije

\- Tú eras Cecil y ese libro fue dedicado a mí a nuestro amor – dijo dando un paso hacia nosotros, cuando de repente escuche unos pasos detrás de nosotros

\- Entre tú y yo nunca hubo amor – le dije

\- Tu aún me amas

\- Que no tienes descaro Arnold estas con Laila – grite

\- Todo está bien Din – pregunto Lorenzo, que se acercaba a nosotros

\- Si – dije mientras corría hacia el – ya nos vamos

\- Si - dijo mientras con una mano sujetaba mis libros y con la otra me tomaba por la cintura, acercándose a mí, que en mi opinión era como marcarle el territorio a Arnold, pero en ese momento a mí no me molesto

\- Ya hable con los demás aremos la tarea en mi casa – dijo Lorenzo

\- Si me parece bien – dije

\- Yo creo que Helga debería de descansar en su casa Lorenzo – dijo Arnold – yo aún la veo pálida – dijo en tono de burla

\- Eso no te incumbe – dijo Lorenzo

\- De hecho si, debido a que fue mi culpa y la verdad me gustaría poder estar al pendiente para resarcir el daño que le hice – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Lorenzo

\- Pero yo me siento bien – dije titubeando

\- No, él tiene razón querida - dijo – por eso iremos a mi casa y podrás recostarte a descansar en mi recamara, así podría estar yo al pendiente de tus necesidades mi bella afrodita – dijo Lorenzo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, me hizo sonrojar

\- Entonces creo que no querré recuperarme pronto – dije mientras sonreía

Pude ver que con ese comentario Lorenzo dejo clara la situación con Arnold y en este caso me pareció bien, pues yo no quería tenerlo cerca, no entiendo cómo se atrevió a besarme y peor esa sensación de sus labios seguían en mi boca, pero no podía permitirme tener sentimientos por el no otra vez, después de todo cuanto daño podía dejar que me hiciera, cuando nos alejamos sentí como Lorenzo se pegaba más a mi cuerpo

\- Que pasa Din – dijo mientras abría la puerta del carro para que pudiera entrar

\- Nada que podría pasar – dije

\- Vi su cara no estaba convencido de lo que le estaba diciendo, cerro mi puerta del carro se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el lado del chofer, arranco y estuvimos callados mientras salimos de la ciudad hacia la zona residencial donde él vivía

\- De que hablabas con el cuándo llegue

\- De nada – dije

\- Basta Geraldine – dijo

\- Que pasa Lorenzo porque me gritas

\- Porque estoy harto, estoy harto que desde que nos paramos en Hillwood no lo topemos, detesto ver cómo te come con la miraba y sobre todo detesto ver el deseo que hay en su mirada cuando te ve

\- No entiendo de que me estás hablando Lorenzo

\- Lo amas

\- Claro que no

\- Entonces por qué, siento que se está metiendo entre nosotros dos, porque siento que te estoy perdiendo y sobre todo porque estas tan fría

\- Lorenzo que quieres que me salte a comerte a besos enfrente de toda la escuela

\- No ….. solo enfrente de el

\- Basta Lorenzo que quieres que haga

\- Creo que nada, pero sabes que

\- Que

\- Ya nos están esperando en mi casa dijo mientras miraba su reloj

Conducimos hacia su casa y se portó como si nada pasara frente a nuestros compañeros como si no hubiéramos discutido nunca, pero se comportó distante cuando terminamos de hacer la tarea fue cuando hable

\- Se puede saber que pasa – todos me miraron

\- Nada – dijo Brainy

\- Porque hay tanto silencio - dije

\- Bien será mejor que hablemos de una vez – dijo Phoebi

\- Bien – dijo Lorenzo cerrando su libro

\- Geraldine – dijo Phoebi – sabes que quieres saber que paso y te lo va a decir Gerald

\- Yo – dijo el moreno

\- Si vamos – lo animo su novia

\- Bien, después de que tú te fuiste las cosas siguieron su rumbo, pero cuando volvió Arnold, no dejo de preguntar porque te habías ido y a donde, en ese entonces nadie más que Phoebi lo sabía pero no se los había dicho a nadie, de repente él estuvo muy deprimido su abuelo enfermo y aunque como amigos le quisimos dar apoyo él siempre se negaba, de repente cuando entramos a preparatoria el primer día de clases llego tomado de la mano de Laila y ni siquiera a mí me quiso dar una explicación

\- Está bien eso lo entiendo – dije – pero cuando se volvió un brabucón – pregunte

\- Cuando entro al equipo yo ya era capitán – dijo Brainy – y un día estábamos discutiendo y de repente le dije que no había sido lo bastante hombre para retenerte y que en cuanto yo supiera donde estabas te buscaría y te conquistaría – termino de decir, mientras carraspeo Lorenzo como diciéndole que estaba ahí – lo siento Lorenzo sin ofender

\- Está bien me estoy acostumbrando - dijo mientras me miraba

\- Y Laila como encaja en la historia

\- La verdad aun no lo sabemos – dijo Phoebi – solo sabemos que tiene a Arnold totalmente creído de lo que ella diga

\- O totalmente enamorado – dijo Lorenzo mientras miraba al techo

\- Bueno eso no lo sabemos pero a mí no me gusta Laila – dijo Brainy – la vez que invento todo ese rumor, fue porque yo no quise besarla, además de pasarse la tarde diciendo que Arnold no le prestaba la suficiente atención y que ella como mujer tenía necesidades, digo ustedes entiende

\- Yo creo que Arnold está cometiendo un grave error con esa relación – dijo Gerald

\- Pues entonces no ha cambiado tanto – dijo Lorenzo serio, todos guardamos silencio y lo observamos – no me miren así – dijo el demasiado serio – mi relación con Laila fue muy temperamental, le gustaba pasarse la tarde llamando mi atención y se convirtió poco a poco en una persona muy aprensiva y celosa y sin ofender a las damas, debo decir que demasiado cariñosa y para cualquiera es difícil controlarse sin embargo debo decir que es una persona demasiado ambiciosa que pretende subir de clase de una manera rápida

\- Bueno creo que esto deja más dudas aun de quien es la verdadera Laila – dijo Phoebi - pero ya nos tenemos que ir Gerald

\- si yo los acompaño - dijo Brainy

\- los acompaño – dije

Salí con ellos mientras Lorenzo se quedó en el sala de la casa y solo los despedía con la mano, sabía que estaba muy molesto pero no entendía desde cuando era tan celoso tan posesivo y tan aprensivo conmigo, la llegada a Hillwood lo había cambiado mucho y desafortunadamente yo no entendía el porqué de su genio cuando regrese a la sala solo me miro

\- pensé que te irías con ellos – dijo

\- eso es lo que quieres – le pregunte

\- no, pero creo que eso quieres tu – dijo mientras tomaba un vaso con un líquido marrón lo más seguro es que fuera wiski esa no era una buena señal el tomaba cuando se sentía perdido

\- no es muy temprano para tomar

\- no, es la hora justa – dijo mientras miraba al techo, otra vez ignorándome – le pediré al chofer que te lleve a tu casa – dijo

\- te sientes tan mal que no puedes llevarme tu Lorenzo

\- si te lleva el chofer puedes ver a Arnold y así yo no me enterare – dijo

\- basta ya – grite – que demonios te pasa

\- me pasa que vi a Arnold besándote - dijo mientras yo me quede pálida – me pasa que vi tus ojos cuando lo hizo y me pasa lo que no quería averiguar que ese libro tan romántico que escribiste era dedicado a él y que fui un idiota porque aunque siempre lo supe decidí hacerme el tonto para que el dolor no me carcomiera y los celos no me frustraran – dijo mientras con la mano apretó el vaso haciendo que este se rompiera y llenándole la mano de sangra

\- Lorenzo estas bien – dije mientras me acercaba a el

\- No te acerque estoy perfectamente- dijo mientras sujeta su muñeca, nunca me había alejado así con gritos, frustrado, arto – Luis – grito – Luis donde estas

\- Aquí señor – Luis era su chofer de años, el hombre de toda su confianza

\- Lleva a la señorita a su casa o a donde ella te indique

\- Señor está bien – dijo

\- si estoy bien solo has lo que te dije – sin más salió de la sala rumbo a la planta alta de su mansión sin mirarme sin decirme siquiera un adiós nada absolutamente nada

\- señorita nos vamos

\- no es necesario – dije, tome las llaves del coche de Lorenzo

\- señoríta que hace

\- dile a tu jefe que me lleve su coche y que estará en mi casa y que si lo quiere recuperar tendrá que darme la cara y hablar de todo este circo que hizo

\- señorita él nos va a reprender por esto

\- eso no pasara yo asumiré mi responsabilidad – dije – y dile que si piensa que esto termina aquí está muy equivocado

Salí de la mansión con el coche de Lorenzo, era completamente cómodo para manejarlo y no me costó ningún trabajo tomar el control de él, pero de repente me di cuenta que estaban mis ojos húmedos, estaba llorando, lo que me dijo Lorenzo me había dolido y mi corazón estaba confundido pero por que no me dejaba explicarle o tal vez será que cuando vio a Laila una vez más se volvió a enamorar de ella, tal vez estaba en una relación por compromiso, muchas veces me pregunte si para el yo sería solo un negocio, un enlace nupcial que no tenía más sentido que fortalecer la amistad entre las familias

Pero no podía pensar eso después de todo él estuvo en mis peores momentos tal vez la del error era yo, cuando menos lo pense4 me encontré cerca de mi casa y enseguida acelere y estacione el auto, cuando llegue me ofreció lulú si quería comer algo pero enseguida me negué, tarde más en recostarme sobre la cama que en lo que el teléfono empezó a sonar no tuve que ver el identificador sabía quién era

\- estas loca Geraldine – grito Lorenzo

\- ahora me vas a decir loca – dije

.- que pretendes llevándote el coche, demostrándome que las cosas se hacen a tu modo

\- no pretendo demostrarte nada, las cosas se hacen a mi modo – dije

\- mi chofer va para tu casa y quiero que le des las llaves del auto

\- pues no lo voy a hacer

\- como dices

\- ya me escuchaste, no se las voy a dar, tu eres el único al que se las daré

\- me estas chantajeando

\- te estoy dando mis condiciones tu zabras si las tomas o la dejas – dije colgando el teléfono

Y como lo esperaba Lorenzo no vino, ni mando a nadie y al día siguiente que fuimos a la escuela no se presentó durante las primeras horas, lo espere durante todos los descanso junto a su casillero y el nunca llego. Pero cuando entre a la cafetería él estaba ahí a qué hora llego, mi sorpresa más grande fue verla con la que menos esperaba

\- pasa algo Geraldine – preguntó Phoebi, quien me vio plantada en la entrada de la cafetería

\- sabes con quien esta Lorenzo – dije

\- no, no la había visto

\- pues te presento a Samanta Wellington

\- Wellington – dijo

\- Sí, es prima de Rhonda y compañera mía del internado

\- Pero Geraldine de que hablas

\- Al parecer siguió a Lorenzo hasta aquí

\- Hola chicas – dijo la voz de Rhonda – veo que ya vieron a mi prima, va a quedarse a estudiar con nosotros y en cuanto vio a Lorenzo dijo que no se apartaría de él ni un minutos después de todo ellos se conocen desde niños y son amigos de toda la vida

Esto no me podía pasar a mí samanta aquí era la destrucción para mi


End file.
